PIP
"May the blood that now smears your hands never wash away..." PIP is one of the 18 participants in GAMBIT's Killing Game. As of Chapter 4 he remains alive. Biography Known only to the public as Kai-Kai, their blog's moniker, there is very little known about this mysterious individual of which only rumors exist. What is known, however, is that years ago, this figure was responsible for running a long-since forgotten and outdated online blog about creatures that defied the natural laws of evolution and had evaded human observation for decades and, possibly, even centuries. ‘Cryptids’ as they had been dubbed, however, had become PIP’s lifework and, during one peaceful evening, PIP’s accomplishments would be finally acknowledged when a video had been anonymously uploaded online on his long-abandoned blog. The video showcased a roaring, bellowing and never-before-seen beast of unknown nature, with PIP introducing and filming themselves in said video, though covered to avoid being recognized. Only a few minutes after making headlines in every major news reporting site and news show however, the video was suddenly and mysteriously erased from every site it had been hosted at and shows where the video was about to be shown were mysteriously pulled from the air. Any later attempts to re-upload it from the select few who had downloaded the video only last seconds before they are erased and the video deleted from their own devices through the use of extremely advanced computer viruses. To this day, whatever happened to PIP and the beast they had filmed remains a mystery... Skill: Bountiful Minutiae Trivia: * He and ROOKIE share a past, though they only encountered each other once. They always change the story of how their meeting actually went like, so nobody but them really know the truth. * He speaks in archaic Japanese, which LASSIE sometimes struggles with. * PIP is a polyglot and while he isn't fluent in too many languages, he does know enough to get-by. * He has hunted animals for food before during his expeditions in the wild. * As confirmed by the Gambit Gazette, PIP is 'as wealthy as the Nostra is wide.' Though he hasn't given any further details about this. * He, like his partner BOOTS, is also a furry. * His fursona's name is Raziel Schemhampharae, which is the placeholder name which he has been asking people to call him in case they'd rather not use his Code Name. * Some of his mannerisms and athletic abilities seem to be derived to how beasts and animals behave rather than how humans do. * Like ORWELL, he is the victim of a rare virus. Unlike ORWELL, however, he isn't immune to it and it has drastically shortened his lifespan. He himself says he has no more than two, or at best three years to live. * Since BOOTS' execution he has been wearing her furred coat rather than his own. Occasionally he can also be found with her amulet slung around his waist in the same way she wore it, but most days he leaves it in BOOTS' room where it belongs. * Surprisingly, did not get to live his dream of fucking a monster. Category:Characters